ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Scare
Story Kevin, Gwen and Ian come up the stairs, coming out of the floor. Kevin: This is that hotel we checked out. Ian: We’ve got to catch Zombozo. (Gwen was trembling, coming up the stairs.) It’s okay. We’re going to get him. Kevin: What’s the story here? Ian: Gwen used to, uh. Gwen: He owned me. (Gwen stands up, more confident.) He won’t own anyone else. (Gwen runs off, Ian and Kevin following.) They make it outside, seeing Zombozo standing with Nightcrawler, Rogue and the Blob. Zombozo: Hello, Gwendolyn. Have you met my new Circus Freaks? Not quite the same as my old ones, but hey! Beggars can’t be choosers. Same with you. Once a slave, always a slave. Isn’t that right, my little Rogue? (Zombozo’s hand brushes against Rogue’s chin, as she shutters.) Rogue: Yes, Master Zombozo. Zombozo: Good. Take them out. (Zombozo pulls out red materia, it glowing. Jetray appears, flying off and coming back, picking Zombozo up as he flies off.) Blob: Finally! I get to smash something! Kevin: I wish I could say the same thing. Rogue removes her gloves, as Blob charges forward. Kevin activates his metal layering, as he charges forward. Nightcrawler teleports in behind Kevin, kicking him and teleporting away. Kevin stumbles forward, getting hit square in the face by Blob’s fist. Ian extends his chain at Blob, but Rogue catches it, pulling on the chain. Ian goes flying, and Gwen throws a mana disk, hitting Rogue and knocking her down. Ian stops himself, Blob about to body slam him. Gwen grabs him with mana, pulling him away. Blob hits the ground, a smoke wave going up. Ian: Thanks for the save. Gwen: No problem. It’s the least I can do. Rogue charges forward, where Kevin catches her, holding her arm behind her. Kevin: Not so fast, girl. (Rogue screams in complete fear.) Rogue: NO! STAY AWAY! (She falls to her knees, Kevin letting go. Nightcrawler teleports in, grabbing Kevin and teleporting away. He reappears in the air, letting Kevin go, dropping him and teleporting away.) Gwen: Tur-bo! (Gwen swings her arm, creating a mana vortex, catching and lowering Kevin.) Kevin: What’s up with her? Gwen: She is most likely Zombozo’s new, slave. (Rogue was rocking back and forth, hands on her head.) Blob: Get up, Rogue! Zombozo wants you to crush these guys! So crush them! (Rogue grabs Blob’s arm, their skin making contact. The two scream in pain, as Blob falls over, Rogue standing up.) Ugh. Rogue screams, slamming her arms into the ground. It shatters it, traveling to Gwen, Ian and Kevin. Gwen creates a mana platform, which they jump on, avoiding the attack. Nightcrawler then teleports in next to Rogue. Nightcrawler: Come, Rogue. Let pull back. We no win. Rogue: Right. (Nightcrawler grabs her shoulder, Rogue shuddering. Nightcrawler touches Blob, and they teleport away.) Gwen: That was bad. (The three touch down to the ground.) We completely lost. Ian: We’ve got to find him! Kevin: We don’t need to worry about him. We’ve got to find Sakura and the Huge Materia. Ian: What if he has Sakura? Or the Materia? Gwen: We can’t leave him roaming the streets anyway. We have to stop him. The three head into the main part of the village, Shinra soldiers approaching. Kevin: Oh, so not in the mood for this. Soldier 1: You’ve got to help us! (The three get down on their knees.) Please! Gwen: Hold on. What happened? Soldier 2: Some crazy clown kidnapped our commander, Elena. Ian: That Turk that we saw earlier? Soldier 3: Please! I know we’re your enemy, but show compassion! Gwen: Don’t worry. We’ll rescue her. Kevin: We will? Gwen: We’re taking down Zombozo already. (She points to a large statue in the distance, up against a mountain wall.) That’s where his mana is.) Soldier 1: The Da Chao Statue? He did go in that direction. Ian: Then it’s settled. End Scene Gwen, Kevin and Ian are traveling up a mountain path, going up towards Da Chao Statue. Gwen: We’re getting close. Kevin: Duh. The trail is taking us right to it. Blob: And you ain’t getting there. (They see Blob on the trail, it barely big enough for him.) And you’ll see what the Blob can do. Kevin: This is stupid. Let’s just go around him. Ian: You guys do that. I’m going to keep him busy. Gwen: Okay. Be careful. Gwen creates mana platforms, her and Kevin running across them. Blob charges at Ian, who extends his chain up, pulling himself up over Blob, flipping over him. He lands, extending his other chain at Blob, striking his leg with the blade. Blob turns, and charges again. Ian: Swampfire! Red materia glows, and Swampfire appears. It throws seeds, and plants grow, taking over the trail, causing Blob to fall off the trail, caught in a web of plants. Blob: Hey! Let me go! (Ian recalls Swampfire, and runs off.) The trail goes down the statue’s arm, a hand facing palm up next to the statue’s body. Gwen and Kevin run down the arm, Zombozo and Rogue standing on the hand. Sakura and Elena are cuffed to the statue’s face. Sakura: Guys! Gwen: Sakura! Let her go! Zombozo: Well, well. You seem to have grown a spine. Gwen: I’ll never go back to being your servant. Zombozo: And quite frankly. I don’t want you. You are a piece of trash compared to this beauty here. (He strokes Rogue’s hair, gaining her attention.) She has the unique ability to absorb one’s essence. A valued trait of this ninja village, as well as a curse. Nightcrawler! (Nightcrawler teleports in.) Sakura: Kurt?! What are you doing here? (Nightcrawler looks up.) Nightcrawler: Sakura! It been long time! Ian: Oh, don’t tell me that’s another ex-boyfriend! (Ian comes running down the arm.) Sakura: Kurt, help me! Zombozo: Nightcrawler! (Nightcrawler flinches in fear.) The Materia. (Nightcrawler pulls out a red Huge Materia.) Thank you. Leave us. (Nightcrawler teleports away.) Now, Rogue. Take it. Rogue: But, master. Zombozo: Oh, I’m sorry. Did I make that sound like a question? Without me, you’d be nothing. Now grab the Materia! Rogue closes her eyes, grabbing the Huge Materia. She screams in pain, as it releases sparks of energy. Her body lights on fire, as her body morphs, into a large purple cat like creature. She roars, releasing flames from her mouth. Kevin: Dang! Rogue swings her paw at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield. The shield breaks instantly, knocking Gwen back. Kevin activates his metal layering, and jumps to punch Rogue. Rogue spins, slamming her leg into Kevin, sending him flying off the statue arm. Gwen extends a mana rope, catching him. Ian extends his chains, which wraps around Rogue’s neck. She roars and swings her head, Ian being pulled into the air. He retracts his chains, and lands on her back, pulling on the chain. She goes up on hind legs, rearing up. Nightcrawler teleports onto the statue face, crawling down, and working on freeing Sakura’s arm. Sakura: Kurt! I knew you weren’t all bad! Nightcrawler: Zombozo hurt me if find out. So beat him good. Rogue is trying to throw Ian off her back, flailing around. Gwen pulls Kevin back up, and points her arm at Rogue. Gwen: Magnum Vox! Gwen fires a powerful mana blast, hitting Rogue hard in the chest. She releases a moan, as she crashes into the statue arm, which breaks under them. Rogue reverts to her normal form, slipping out of Ian’s chain. He re-extends it, catching her. He extends his chain up, wrapping around the broken arm. The chain retracts, pulling them up. Zombozo uses his extendable arm, grabbing onto Elena’s leg, pulling him up to the face. Zombozo: Nightcrawler. You better have a good reason for betraying me. Nightcrawler: I do. (Frees Sakura’s arm.) I like her better. (Nightcrawler teleports away.) Sakura: You’re in trouble, clown. Zombozo reaches for Sakura, who slams her arm into the face, breaking it. Sakura, Elena and Zombozo fall, Sakura and Elena now free. Elena extends an energy whip up, grabbing onto a rock, stopping herself. Zombozo extends his arm, missing her leg, as he and Sakura fall. Kevin helps Ian and Rogue up, as Ian sees Sakura falling. Ian: Sakura! Ian jumps off, diving down towards them. Zombozo pulls out a red materia from his pocket, starting to glow. Ian rams him, causing him to lose the materia. The two struggle in the air, before Ian kicks Zombozo between the legs. Zombozo groans in pain, as Ian dives down after Sakura. He grabs onto her with one arm, Sakura wrapping both arms around him. Ian extends a chain, which sticks into the mountain wall. They come to a sudden stop, a large crack occurring as Ian’s arm is pulled out of its socket. Ian: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! (The rock wall where the blade hit breaks, as the two fall a few feet, hitting the ground. The two breathe heavily for a moment, Sakura laying on top of Ian.) Can’t breathe. Sakura: Oh, I’m sorry. (She gets off Ian, helping him sit up.) You saved me. Ian: Of course. I would do any (Sakura kisses him, stopping his words. He kisses back, and they break. Sakura sees the red materia, and picks it up.) Sakura: What happened to that clown? Ian: Most likely got flattened on impact. Urgh! Sakura: You’re injured! We need to get you back aboard the Highwind. Ian: Sure you want me being treated by that “blonde girl?” Sakura: I was just jealous. Right now, you need help. Characters *Ian *Gwen *Sakura *Kevin *Elena Validus (no lines) *Shinra Soldiers Villains *Zombozo (presumed dead) *Nightcrawler (reforms at end) *Rogue *Blob Aliens Summoned by Zombozo *Jetray (first re-appearance) Summoned by Ian *Swampfire Trivia *Despite Wutai being a ninja village, all of Zombozo's "Circus Freaks" from there are mutants. *Ian and Sakura kiss for the first time. *Gwen breaks free from Zombozo's grip. *Nightcrawler is the 5th known ex-boyfriend of Sakura that is revealed. **The other four are Vulkanus, Agent Six, Antonio and Frolic. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF